Fighting For Nothing
by Fearlessintheskies
Summary: An assassin, ready to wipe out all the templars,or so Rachel is made to believe. One of her targets,Tony Stark,a.k.a genius,billionaire,playboy,philanthropist. Tony finds himself captured by who he trusts most. To honor the "creed",she plans on killing off every last person on Earth. As well as that,she acts on her desire to claim Tony as her own.
1. A Stark'd Night

_"I've missed you mommy." What did she just say? Just back away from her very, very slowly Rachel. Get out while you can; while you're not attached again...at least not enough to kill you. Shit, this obviously wasn't working. Her thoughts were betraying her; running ramped with memories. _

_Damn. She thought while wiping away the crystal droplets that had formed on her cheeks. This was insane. She hadn't seen her mother in what, 3 years? And now all of the sudden she was standing right in front of her, chatting with her as if nothing had happened._

_But everything had happened. _

_Everything changed._

_"I've missed you too. We need to talk.", Her mother instigated wouldn't meet her daughter's eyes. "I haven't seen my beautiful young woman in awhile."_

_The room was spinning, she had to go now. "Talk? There's nothing to talk about mom." Rachel slowly backed away."Nothing." She'd said those words out of bitterness, and everything that was dying to be set free but instead was locked behind closed doors._

_The dark-haired woman clicked her tongue in response and brought herself over to the couch lying near the front door. "You're right, Poohbear." She tried to look Rachel in the eyes but the young girl couldn't bare to meet her halfway. A shield had been put up, preventing anyone from breaking through. No one had called her Poohbear for ages._

_"I just want to let you know that I love you and that the mistakes I made as a person doesn't mean everyone is just like me. It doesn't mean I'm a bad person, I've just made bad decisions. But I do love you."_

_Rachel slowly nodded. "I love you too."_

_With that her mom pointed to the laptop lying on the table for her daughter to bring to her. Rachel's tiny fingers barely held on to the rectangular shape and she ached for her mom to take it. "Thank you Poohbear." _

_Rachel flinched but answered, "Yea.", and retreated to her room._

Rachel woke up shivering to pitch black fuzz and her pants off. Rubbing her eyes, she pulled herself back on the bed and surveyed the scene. Her pants were tossed haphazardly in the corner of her room by her wall dedicated to video games, and everything but her pillow lay scattered around the area of her room. It wasn't an uncommon thing for her to come to at the foot of her bed with no recollection of what happened or why she was there. It usually happened when she dreamed certain types of dreams, which usually made her not want to sleep, for fear of tumbling off the bed.

Sighing at the failed attempt at remembering how she got there, she fell back on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. _What was the dream of her mother all about? _She hadn't really given much thought to her for awhile. Of course she did randomly think about her at times, but it was more of an unconscious act than an act of will. She didn't want to think about it anymore. If she continued, the memories would spread like wildfire and she would never get out of bed. Not that she wanted to anyway. It was hard to get out of bed knowing no one really wanted you.

The song "Numb" from Linkin Park interrupted her self-pity thoughts and she instinctively reached out for her phone. On the screen was a picture of Tony Stark's scrunched up face. She laughed at the sight before hitting the touch screen to answer. "What Tony? You're kind of ruining my beauty sleep" Rachel laughed spitefully. _Yea right._

"You might want to look into adding more of those hours then.",Tony answered. "I just called to say hi and talk about our feelings and all that crap."

Rachel blew out her bangs and tucked the phone under her ear while she trekked across her bed to grab the fallen bedsheets. "Gee thanks boss. You really know how to motivate your employees. Especially ones that know your innermost secrets."

A snicker was faintly heard on the other side of the line. " Sure you do Rachel. Sure you do. Anyway, just wanted to let you know I'm in front of your door."

"Y-you're what?!" She nearly fell off the bed _again. Why the fuck would he decide 3 am was the time to come over? "Why the fuck are you coming over now? Its 3 am. Some of us have a life."_

_"Yeah, that some being who?"_

"I don't know, myself?",She tried, still not entirely believing he was actually here. "Why here, why now?"

Rachel immediately rolled over and rummaged through her messy closet to find a pair of pants, dropping the phone. Tony could be heard on the other side laughing. "I have neighbors." She muttered, clumsily pulling her comfy blue jeans on. Humiliation was definatly something she didn't need to go through again because humiliation was aided with awkwardness.

"Just come to your door." Tony encouraged before dropping the line. Rachel sighed and dashed out of her room, nearly careening into the doorframe. _Nice one Rachel. Thats exactly how you want your boss of all people to see you. _She shook her head and felt around for the door nob before tentatively opening it to reveal Tony kicking the mailbox. _  
_

She stared at him in disbelief. He was actually in front of her house at 3 in the fucking morning. She didn't know whether to be pissed or happy. "Yo, Iron Man" She called out."just what exactly _are _you doing?"

"This one deserved it." He replied looking serious. He was standing in her yard with only sweatpants on. How could she take him serious in that?

"Oh I'm sure." She said, trying to avert her eyes. "You come over to my house at 3 am, shirtless, and kicking my mailbox. Are you drunk or on some new medication I should know about?"

Tony walked up to where she was standing and looked her up and down. "No. I got bored." Then he slipped by her and into her house,slamming the door behind him.

Rachel groaned, _Of course. He never could act his age could he? _She turned and watched the cars of party-goers trickle down the street and wished she was inside.

The front door opened. "Ladies first." Came the smooth remark of the shirtless engineer. She turned and glared at him and ran inside before he could shut the door on her again. "You never could act like a proper gentleman."

Tony shut the door and came up from behind her. It sent shivers down her spine, "I could, with if it was the right person." _I bet you could with me._

_No, shut up, he's your boss._

_But- No._

_He could- No._

"Why are you even here?" She asked tiredly, this was stupid.

Tony roamed around her living room and fell back on the couch. He looked up at her leaning against the counter in front of him. "Why not?" He shrugged, "I can't sleep."

"So you decided to make it so another person can't sleep? That makes _perfect sense __right there Mr. Stark._" She had to admit, she was enjoying him here. It beat being home alone. Rachel sat on the edge of the couch and eyed him sternly. "You should be at home, sleeping."_  
_

Tony picked at the lint that dusted the edges of the fabric on the couch. "This is a home."

A smile crossed her lips. "I meant _your _home, Tony."_  
_

"Worth a try." He shifted himself up the couch and stared at her, as though contemplating something. "I've been up all night and I haven't been any closer to unlocking the proton needed for equalizing the energy powering the Iron Man suit that is powered by the arc reactor."

" Well, I'm taking a wild guess here on what to say, considering I'm not exactly your technological equal but have you tried actually going to bed? I hear it works wonders."

Tony crept close to her and pinned her down against the couch cushions, "Sleep is for losers. And I've done that, I don't exactly get any sleep from that, Ms. Colon."

He was so close to her, she could feel his body heat. "Are you sure, Mr. Stark?" She hoped she didn't sound as nervous and a wreck as she felt.

"So what is your plan now, Mr. Stark?" He was playing with her, she was sure of it.

"I'm leaving. I found my idea." He said finally and got off of her. She had felt something. But maybe it was just her...

**Woah Stark. Wow, I can't believe the first chapter is already done. Next one should be posted soon so keep checking.**


	2. Trust No one

"Hello Anthony." Came an almost-whisper from within the darkness.

Tony jolted awake cold and clammy. He could feel a female's presence in the room. "Pepper?" He inquired. Something was pinning him against the bed.

The dark hooded figure only laughed. "Who's Pepper Tony? I'm here." _Why did that voice sound so familiar? _

"J.a.r.v.i.s? A little help?" No response. _That was weird. He should've immediately been notified of an intruder._

The figure took a step forward. "No one is going to help you Anthony." Tony flinched. He hated being called by his full name. It reminded him of his father and he did not need to relive _that_ part of his past. He thought he wouldn't survive it the first time around, let alone a second time.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, still trying to release himself from whatever was bounding it was, they did it right. Tony couldn't help but actually feel the tiniest bit afraid.

How'd she get inside his room?

"Ah that, Anthony, I cannot tell you. I can tell you that you have been betrayed." The voice was feminine-like, yet it had a sense of being worn in. As if they'd done a fair amount of screaming in their days. She climbed on the bed and rested herself on him, with Tony powerless to stop her. "Don't move.." The obviously powerful being whispered seductively into Tony's ear, a smile visible under the hood.

This was uncharted territory. He stopped fighting and only studied the figure. He knew her, he was sure of it. And obviously well informed when it came to technology. He'd have to remember to ask her how she'd done it when he wasn't pinned down by her."Are.. You here to kill me? I don't need the Iron Man suit. I'm already a weapon of mass destruction." The man said, fearful for the answer.

"Not quite. Your cockiness, while noted will be your demise." Gloved hands reached out and pulled her closer to him. Her breath skimming the edge of his own and revealing a sleek jawline. It was at that moment he could feel the familiar feeling of his clothes being removed. Or what was left of them. And her own skin except for the hood against his. _Were they naked? __Shit. He was going to die at the hands of a female. Not cool Tony, not cool._

Tony felt his breath quickening. Her s hands were skillfully stroking his chest and moving down.

Further..

and further...

until her lips were inches from his and her fingers toyed with the hemming of his boxers. He wanted her. He wanted her now.

"Killing you will be after..." She whispered, slowly pulling back her hood.

Tony's eyes snapped open. He was sweating and his body was shivering.. Just like the dream. Except..it wasn't a dream. He remembered it vividly. Besides,he'd never woken up so hard.

_Great, and just when he was trying to have a good day._

"J.a.r.v.i.s, give me the time." Tony said tiredly.

"6:27 sir. " The AI answered immediately.

"Did I have any visitors last night?"

There was a long pause. "Not to my knowledge." J.a.r.v.i.s answered slowly. "As I understand, I was shut down for the night."

Tony sat up in his bed and looked down to reveal his hardening beneath his boxers. His pants were twisted between the sheets. So_ it was real._

He ran a hand through his hair."You were...run a full security scan from when I left last night until an hour ago. What time did you say it was?"

"Presently, it it is 6:30." He answered. "Also, there has been no detection of an intruder."

_It was as good a time as ever to get up, now that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep._

Tony clambered out of bed, still shaky and did the usual morning routine of showering and dealing with the arc reactor..Other than what was still hazy on the dream- not dream, the day went on as any other day. Tony attended meetings, did some business, and dealt with the usual annoying people at dinner that always seemed to want in on everything he did.

Until finally he returned to his baby, Stark Towers after spending hours at his usual bar.. He had just pulled up by the curb when he spotted a dark-haired woman dressed in teal colored jeans and a black tee leaning against the frame of the entrance,blocking him from entering even if he wanted to. He immediately alighted from the passenger seat and stumbled over to her. "So, you obviously didn't get the memo about wearing Iron Man themed colors as the uniform." He had to admit, she looked stunning.

Rachel crossed her arms and chuckled . "I do believe you aren't in your right mind Mr. Stark. Something troubling you?"

_Her voice. The voice. It sounded so similar._

"I don't have enough hands to play the "on-the-other-hand" game Ms. Colon. " Tony slurred, "W-Where were you today? I had to sit through a full day of crap. I needed the on hand Nintendo ds so I wouldn't go nuts but you weren't there." Tony answered, trying to be serious. "Long story short, you may have to talk to Apple's CEO about dropping the lawsuit against me for throwing an apple at his head."

She moved from the frame and wandered circles around him. " I had personal matters to attend sir."

"And what 'personal matters' were they?" He asked, taking her arm to steady himself, apparently he was more drunk than he thought. "I doubt that it was worth blowing your chances at "fun" tonight."

Rachel cocked a hip to the side and smiled mischievously."You.. You got a lot of nerve saying that... After everything.. Everything that happened last night." She stammered, partially because of the wind chill, and partially because of her nerves.

"Nerve? Ha, you wouldn't know nerve it electrocuted you" Tony said, now backing away. She now had a look that genuinely frightened him, yet it was a turn on somehow. But he knew he had to get out before things became complicated.

Rachel only watched as Tony's breath quickened and took small steps to follow him. "Be careful what you say Mr. Stark. Things have a way of turning out not as one plans." Her dark eyes held something, something he couldn't quite identify. He was supposed to be the genius,playboy. But right now, he felt like he was falling in a trap.

"What? Wait you-" Before Tony could finish, Rachel roughly grabbed the back of Tony's hair and slammed his head hard into the wall of Stark Towers. Tony blinked roughly and took a step from the wall, looking over to Rachel. He was feeling extremely light headed and dizzy, not to mention his vision was dimming. Everything around Tony spun until it all finally went black, and he collapsed onto the ground. The last thing he could comprehend were those same lips smirking at him.

**And my second chapter is finished, what do you know?**


	3. The Unknown Assassin

_"Tony Stark. You are way too cocky." The voice whispered._

_All he could feel were her hands, cold as ice, slithering around his body. Her lips grazing the space between his top lip and his nose. He tried to speak, but words wouldn't come. All he could do was succumb to her touch, a drug to him. His heart raced in his damaged chest as her pelvis ground into his own._

_No matter what, Tony's lips could not find there way to hers. He drew in a sharp breath. This was so unlike him. Normally he was a calm and collected expertise in this department. Now all of the sudden he couldn't bring himself to do anything. Since when had he become so naive?_

_"What? No comeback from the playboy genius?" She jeered, sliding his shirt off. The female cloaked in darkness dabbed her teeth by his neck, leaving a bite mark._

Tony awoke in yet again another cold sweat,sprawled out on the floor. At least this time his clothes were on.

"Ah, it's about time you have awoken." Rachel said softly and casually approached Tony, and by doing so, caused images and memories to floor his mind of their encounter the other night. This made Tony only grow fearful and angered. No one should dare to even try pulling anything like this with him, Tony Stark. _The_ Tony Stark! He shot daggers at her but a whole new realization and fear swept over him.

He couldn't move.

This was not unlike his recent dreams, and now Tony only wanted to believe that this was simply another one,a cruel one, and was in fact, fast asleep. Perhaps lost in a nightmare. Rachel obviously noticed this look of fear grab ahold of Tony, and she couldn't help but allow a dark smile to creep across her lips.

"Silver tongue turned to lead? Not used to the power shift?"

He could just barely make out a white hood that stretched down to an ornamented outfit, lined with buttons...and an all-too-sharp-looking blade presenting itself in her side.

The engineer opened his mouth to speak but only received air in return. _Could he even speak?_ The situation was now becoming scarily real to him.

She bent down to Tony's level and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She held him close to her face, which was still hooded. So close that her sleek jawline and cool,steady breathing could do nothing but capture his attention. This felt like one of his dreams. Yet, it was so real.

"Oh come on, Anthony." Rachel's smile only widened and she tossed Tony across the room, watching him slam against the ground and being incapable of pulling himself up. She swallowed, "You'll become accustomed to this way of life as I have. Or the consequences will arrive sooner rather than later."

Rachel smirked at the engineers helpless form beneath her and stood up. "Whether you agree to those terms is your decisions. Although, Mr. Stark, I do have means to persuade you."

She stopped abruptly, remembering who she was...finding herself somewhat. "You will refer to me as The Unknown Assassin." The voice replied shortly. "Nothing more, nothing less." _Wait, what the hell? _She was normally an expert in zoning out when it came to business by the creed._ Shut up Rachel, you're getting to soft._

"You will be of my... assistance in exterminating every last inhabitant in New York City. They are corrupt. Swayed by the doings of Templars. They are not of any use to us. Therefore, they must be wiped out." Her voice was robotic, as if reciting from a book, yet held some edge to it._ Better, much better._

Finally, Tony found his voice. "It will never work. You of all people should know that."

"Thats what you think Mr. Stark."

"Thats what I know Ms. Colon"

Rachel didn't respond as she picked him up and set him in a metal chair, managing to choke down the feeling that creeped up in her every time she did something like this. The feeling of...remorse.

Tony had to break the prolonged silence when she didn't answer. " Why are you doing this? Why not capture some guy off the street. They're are plenty that would love to be your captive" Tony made that remark in a fashion that caused her to giggle and blush but she quickly wiped the red away.

"I don't know...I just know I have to do this." What she really wanted to say was _I need you to save me from myself._

This was too unreal, maybe a fantasy of his but surely not real.

"Why can't I move..?" Tony asked quietly, changing the subject, while continuing to keep his eyes lowered, away from her. She pondered the question for a moment, tracing back to her days back at the creed, when she was...home.

"Its something I learned from the creed." She answered snapping back to reality and shook her head, pushing away memories. "You wouldn't understand that of course. When learned properly, one can make just about anyone hand over their control of their body, well for the most part but its sadly temporarily."

"You know... I'm willing to make things as easy as possible for you Mr Stark. I could allow you the job of handling how New York is reset, anyway you chose. And all I'm asking in return is for you is full cooperation. Simple as that. However, if you refuse, I can't say that there's any turning back. And I will have to take... Necessary actions." The female ran a finger down her blade tucked away in her side as she looked into the mortals eyes. Tony scowled and didn't like either of his... options.

"No I won't cooperate with you. And whatever you do will all be a waste. I will never give in to you." Tony narrowed his eyes and tried to keep calm. But he was growing angrier by the minute. "Just take me back to my tower."

'Even if you /did/ leave it would offer no help to your survival. I will succeed one way or another. The other way is more fun." She cocked a sly grin and placed a hand under his chin, whispering. "I will allow you to think about your choices. I recommend that you take the only offer you will ever receive from me and follow everything I ask. Otherwise I will take the necessary actions." With that, she tipped the chair Tony was in backwards, causing the man to be caught in gravity's clutches, only to fall to the ground, flailing.

Out of sight, out of mind.

**So I know I've been like MIA for almost 2 months, mah bad. Lol I revamped it and finally finished this chapter. Give me your thoughts on the Unknown Assassin xD**


End file.
